


Reunion

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Back on Altea, Allura had her father and her mother. We know about her family. But what about Coran? Did he have a family? Was he married? Did he have kids?Who knows?Well...he probably does.





	Reunion

Dinner time with the paladins of Voltron was...interesting. To say the least. 

 

The new paladins were so young, even Shiro, when compared to their predecessors, and some of their Earth culture still evaded him. So, their conversations at meal times could vary tremendously in subjects. One day they’re talking about their progress in training, the next they’re talking about their favourite places to get food. One time Lance and Pidge had an entire conversation about things they called ‘memes’. Coran didn’t think anyone at the table understood that conversation. Even the other humans. Today, they were sharing stories about their families.

 

The paladins all shared stories. Things that happened on vacations, with siblings or parents or friends. Coran sat and listened, learning more and more about the lives they had left behind. Even Allura jumped in once or twice. Coran was content to just sit and listen until Lance turned to him and asked, “what about you, Coran?” 

 

Coran met Lance’s eyes. “I beg your pardon?” 

 

“What was your family like?” Coran was stunned into silence. He hadn’t even thought about telling the paladins about his life back on Altea. There was no reason for him not to tell them, he wasn’t against it, it had just never occurred to him. Lance suddenly seemed to regret his words. “Uh, sorry, you don’t have to if you don’t want-” 

 

“No, no,” Coran reached out and placed a hand on Lance’s arm. “It’s quite all right. Now that I think about it, I can’t believe I’ve never talked about them with any of you.” He scratched the back of his neck, “I feel bad now. You’ve all told me so much and I haven’t said a word!” 

 

He rested his chin in his palm, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m not quite sure where I should start!” 

 

“Oh!” Allura perked up, looking excited, “start with uncle Theo!” 

 

“Uncle Theo?” Shiro asked. 

 

Coran nodded, “Theodre. My husband. I met him when I was fairly young. He was the Royal Chef. We met when I started working for Alfor, long before Allura was born, and got married a few years later.” 

 

“Was the goo his idea?” Hunk poked at the goo in question.

 

“Yes, that was him.” Coran smiled softly, his mind far away, “he taught me how to cook and I taught him basic maintenance on the kitchen equipment. It’s how we bonded.” 

 

“Awwww!” Lance rested his cheek in his hand. “Coran, that’s adorable!” 

 

Coran chuckled, “yes, Alfor also pointed out that much. We got married and then shortly after we got Talmyna.” 

 

“You had a kid?” Keith asked. 

 

“We had two!” Coran smiled brightly, holding up two fingers, “Talmyna was first, a friend of ours hadn’t wanted a child but knew we did and asked if we would take her in when she was born. We, of course, said yes. Allura was born a few years after her,” Coran smiled at the princess, “they played together while Theo and I were working.” 

 

“‘Myna was like my big sister.” Allura stared off into the distance and sighed, “she snuck me out of the castle sometimes to take me shopping, as if I was just a regular citizen.” 

 

“Yes, she was quite the troublemaker. It especially didn’t help when ‘Aya would egg her on and give her ideas.” 

 

“The two of them were smart enough to pull them off, too.” Allura laughed.

 

“Aya? Who’s that?” Pidge leaned forward, all the other paladins listening intently to the two Alteans.

 

“Aerilaya, my second daughter.” Coran folded his hands in front of him. “Slightly younger than Allura and quite sharp. Although her big brain often went into pranks and mischief, and making me pull my hair out with all the trouble she caused.” 

 

“Coran, you were never actually able to catch her. You can’t say she did all those things you think she did.” 

 

Coran shot the princess a look, “yes, and that’s because she had you and her sister to cover for her. But we all knew what she was doing.” 

 

Allura leaned back in her chair, arms crossed and a teasing smirk on her face. “You have no proof. You can’t prove anything.” 

 

Coran tapped his chin, “now that I think about it, Theo never seemed to take the investigations seriously. I think he was in on her shenanigans too.” 

 

Allura’s smile grew. “...maybe.” 

 

Coran sighed, the small smile on his face fading. “But then...you know, the whole thing with Zarkon and the Galra happened. ‘Myna wasn’t on Altea at the time. She was travelling, something about wanting to ‘find her place in the universe’. She would have been about 20 by human standards of development and maturity. ‘Aya was at home, Theo and I were at the castle. We needed to run, to leave before we were destroyed along with Altea. Theodre ran back home to get her. I wanted to go too, but we knew it would be faster if it was just one of us.” 

 

Coran stared at his gloved hands, joined on the table. His thumb ran over his ring finger, he couldn’t feel the ring through the material of his gloves, but he knew it was there. “He made it to the house and got ‘Aya, but they didn’t make it all the way back. The Galra had sentries deployed on the planet, to ‘take care of any runners’ as they had put it and...well...I suppose you can imagine what happened.” 

 

The table was silent, all the paladins looking at the old advisor with sad eyes. Allura took one of his hands and squeezed it. Shiro reached towards him, “Coran, I’m so sorry that happened to them.” 

 

He gave Shiro a sad smile. “That’s war, I suppose. We’re all fighting for somebody.” He sighed, looking back down at the table. “Goodness, ‘Aya was so young. She must have been so scared. I can only imagine what Talmyna thought when she heard what had happened.” 

 

“How old was she?” Lance’s eyes were shimmering, his big, family-oriented heart broken to pieces by Coran’s story. 

 

“By your standards? Fourteen? Probably no older than Pidge is right now.” 

 

Heads turned towards the green paladin, who looked just about ready to cry herself. “How did you know they were gone?” Her voice shook. 

 

“Theodre had a communicator, he was telling us how close they were to the castle. We could actually see them just outside the castle walls. Then we saw the guns go off behind them, and they were gone.” 

 

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut and wiped at the stray tears that ran down her cheeks. Coran swiped under his own eyes, despite there being no tears there. “Talmyna was off-planet when all this happened, so I can only hope she found happiness and lived the life she wanted. She’d be long gone by now.” 

 

The table fell silent again until Lance cleared his throat. They all looked at him as he stood up and clapped his hands together, a smile plastered on his face. “Well, I’m all done with dinner. How about we all watch a movie? A comedy,” his smile softened as he looked at Coran, “something with a happy ending.” 

 

Allura perked up in her seat, “I’ve got the perfect movie!” 

 

Allura stood, inviting them all to do the same. Coran followed behind as they all filed out of the dining room. 

 

The memories of his lost family hurt him, but he could make new memories. As they all entered the lounge, Coran watched as Pidge and Keith bickered about a certain spot on the couch. Hunk and Shiro were discussing what movie snacks to get with a seriousness that was almost comical. Allura was describing the plot of a movie and Lance was saying something about ‘space mean girls’. 

 

Coran smiled, these kids weren’t his Talmyna or Aerilaya, but there were times when he could see pieces of them in the paladins. Although, he didn’t need to see pieces of his lost daughters in them, the paladins and Allura were his kids anyway, and he swore, though there was no one there to hear it, that he would protect them at all costs. 

 

He already lost one family to the Galra. He wasn’t going to lose another. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Alright, so we’re going to this planet to talk to them about the fight against the Galra, of course. They haven’t been targeted yet and they’re peaceful. So this shouldn’t be too difficult.” 

 

“Are they, like, actually peaceful or are they ‘there’s actually fighters there that are ready to gun us down’ peaceful?” Lance crossed his arms, looking up at the holographic picture of the small planet they were approaching. 

 

Coran sighed, “you’re never going to let that go, are you?” 

 

Lance shrugged, making no other comments. Coran looked over at the princess. 

 

“Now, this planet is strange.” Allura said, “it’s got a substance in the atmosphere that makes aging stop as long as you’re on the planet. So, there is a chance these people were around even before the war started, but I’m not quite sure if they’re up-to-date on what’s going on in the rest of the universe.” 

 

“Do they even know we’re coming?” Keith asked. 

 

Coran twirled his moustache, “yes, we’ve contacted their leader and know we’re coming. They may be closed off, but they did get word that Voltron is back and fighting the Galra. This visit is mostly just to spread our message of peace and freedom to another corner of the universe.”

 

“So, what,” Pidge crossed her arms, “we just go down there and tell them what we’re doing?” 

 

Allura nodded. “The planet has only got one small colony on it. We’re going down to meet with their leader and he’s going to bring us into the village to talk to the people.” 

 

“I’m going to stay here,” Coran piped up, “some of the castle systems still need repairs after that last run-in with the Galra.” 

 

Once they reached the planet, Allura landed the castle in a meadow in the middle of a forest a little ways outside of the village. Allura and the paladins left the castle to see an alien that resembled a bird. Although it was human-sized, wore flowing robes, and it stood, walked, and talked like a human being. She introduced herself as Siosha, the head lady of the village. 

 

She lead them through the small forest and into the middle of town, where there was a small raised platform. In front of it, there was a small crowd of aliens, varying in species, all standing and talking to each other. As Siosha stepped up on the platform, however, they all fell silent. 

 

“Citizens,” she said, her voice projecting through the small crowd, “I am proud to present, the paladins of Voltron.”

 

She held her arm out and stepped to the side, moving the attention to the group just stepping up on the stage. Allura smiled sweetly and crossed nearly to the edge of the stage. 

 

“Hello,” she started,  “I am-” 

 

“Allura?” A voice called out. At the front of the crowd, a young woman pushed her way through. She had dark auburn hair, and lime green markings underneath her eyes. 

 

The paladins all looked at Allura. she was staring down at the other altean, who was staring right back. Standing on the small stage, Allura was slightly taller than the other woman, so she had to look down at her. Both of the women had wide eyes as they took in the sight in front of them. 

 

“‘Myna?” Allura’s voice was quiet, as if she thought the woman in front of her would disappear as soon as she said something. 

 

“Allura.” She said again. Allura reached her arms out and stepped forward, off the platform, and into Talmyna’s arms. Talmyna wrapped her arms around her, holding tight. “You’re alive.” She choked out as she held onto Allura. 

 

Allura clutched tightly onto the back of Talmyna’s shirt. “I thought I’d never see you again. I thought you would have gotten old and died by now.” She pulled back and turned to the paladins, keeping her arms around Talmyna’s shoulders. “Tell Coran to get out here now!” 

 

“C...Coran?” Talmyna’s eyes widened even more. “You mean my dad?! He’s here?! With you?!” 

 

“Yes!” Allura turned back to her, eyes sparkling, “he’s here, he’s back in the castle!” 

 

Talmyna locked eyes with Allura, unshed tears making them shine, “what about my papa? And Aerilaya? Are they here too?” 

 

Allura broke their eye contact and looked down sadly, “no, they didn’t make it off Altea...I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t apologize, Allura. I heard Alfor died and Altea was destroyed, and I thought all of you were gone, just the fact that you and my dad are here is wonderful.” 

 

Allura looked back up at Talmyna, who was giving her a sad smile. Allura smiled back and hugged her tightly again. They stood like that until they heard Lance’s voice call out, “Coran! Over here!” 

 

Allura and Talmyna pulled away from their hug. She couldn’t see him yet, the paladins were standing in the way, but she could hear him ask, “Lance? What’s going on? Is something wrong?” 

 

“Nothing’s wrong!” Lance sounded giddy, excited, “there’s someone here you need to see!” 

 

Just then, the paladins all stepped out of the way. Talmyna could see her father standing on the other side of the platform. He looked confused for a moment, until he saw her standing next to the princess. His eyes widened and he stepped up onto the platform and crossed over to the other side. He paused in front of her, still staring in awe. He reached up slowly and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek and wiping away a tear that had fallen, his own eyes watering. 

 

“Talmyna?” 

 

She lurched forwards, wrapping her arms around Coran’s middle and burying her head in his shoulder. Broken out of his stunned stupor, Coran’s face scrunched up as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and his tears fell freely. 

 

“I thought you died on Altea,” Talmyna’s voice was muffled by Coran’s shirt. 

 

“I thought you’d gotten old and died,” Coran said. 

 

Talmyna lifted her head and laughed wetly, “yeah, well, here I am.” 

 

Coran dried Talmyna’s wet cheeks, “here you are.” 

 

Someone behind them cleared their throat and they turned to see Siosha smiling at them. “As sweet as this is,” she said, “I must ask you to continue with the presentation so that we can finish before sunset.” 

 

“Yes, of course,” Allura said, stepping back up onto the platform with the paladins. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all in tears and Shiro and Keith looking like they were just about ready to cry. 

 

After finishing her speech on Voltron and how they were fighting against the Galra, the team returned to the castle, bringing Talmyna with them. 

 

And just like that, their family of seven turned into a family of eight. 

 

~~~~

 

Hunk was cooking dinner for everyone, making sure so make the portion bigger to accommodate for the addition of another mouth to feed. He was humming a tune to himself when he heard a voice behind him. 

 

“Knock, knock.” Hunk turned to see Talmyna standing in the doorway. He smiled at her before turning back to his work. She walked over to him and leaned against the counter, “what are you making?” 

 

Hunk hummed, “I like to call it ‘Space Surprise’ because I’m essentially taking ingredients from different planets and experimenting.” 

 

“How many different planets?” 

 

Hunk scanned the array of ingredients he had on the counter, “five, maybe? Three, at the least.” 

 

“My papa would sometimes take trips to other planets for new ingredients. He’d take me and my sister too, then let us help him make a new dish. It was fun.” 

 

“Theodre?” 

 

Talmyna looked up at Hunk, “how do you know his name?” 

 

“Coran told us about him. About all of you, actually, two days before we found you.” 

 

Talmyna huffed out a laugh, “well the universe works in wondrous ways.” 

 

Hunk chuckled, “that’s for sure.” 

 

They were silent for a moment before Talmyna spoke up again. “Do you need any help?”  

 

Hunk looked over at her and smiled, “I’m always down to have a second chef in the kitchen.” 

 

She lit up, grabbing ingredients and tools as Hunk instructed her, chopping, grating, and mixing. Together, they made dinner for the rest of the team. 

 

~~~~~

  
  


Keith and Shiro were training together, sparring, and Keith was getting his ass handed to him, Shiro’s size and age giving him an advantage over his smaller counterpart. 

 

Keith was lying on his back with his eyes closed, debating if the practice was worth standing up again and getting beat up. 

 

“Come on, Keith. One more time,” Shiro said. 

 

Keith groaned, “that’s what you said five times ago.” 

 

“I mean it this time.” 

 

“Don’t trust him!” A new voice shouted from the door. Keith pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at the door to the training deck. Talmyna had her head poked around the doorframe, “don’t trust anyone who says ‘one more time’! It never means one more time!” 

 

The two paladins stared at her, confused. She glanced at Shiro before looking back at Keith and stage-whispering, “run while you can!” 

 

Getting the message, Keith glanced over at Shiro before scrambling to his feet and bolting out the door. Distantly, he could hear Shiro shout “hey!”. 

 

Talmyna laughed and caught up to him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him through twisting hallways of the castle, still running. “Where are we going?” Keith asked. 

 

She stopped in front of a door in a part of the castle Keith had never been to before. “I heard you like weapons?” 

 

“Knives, but yeah,” he said. 

 

She smiled and turned to the door. It slid open for her and she walked in, Keith following, “well I heard you liked weapons and my dad said I could show you this room. Not that him saying no would have stopped me but,” she shrugged, “y’know, ask for permission, and if you don’t get it, then ask for forgiveness.” 

 

Keith didn’t exactly hear what she said, he was too busy turning in circles, taking in his surroundings. The room they were in was full of different weapons. Swords, staffs, daggers, axes, maces, anything he could imagine. 

 

Keith turned back to Talmyna, who was watching him with an amused smile, “how did you know this was here?” He asked. 

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, “I practically grew up in this castle, with my dads working all the time and Allura being close to my age, I was here a lot. I know practically every nook and cranny in this place.” 

 

Keith looked away from Talmyna and turned back to the walls lined with weapons. He wandered over to one spot and reached out to pick up a sword from where it was resting. 

 

“Not that one!” Talmyna cried. Keith jumped and turned back to face her. She laughed sheepishly, “sorry, it’s just that we broke the fixtures holding that one up when we were kids and if you move it, it’s going to fall. We got it just right so it looks like it’s not broken.” 

 

“Oh,” Keith said lamely, “okay.” 

 

Looking back at the sword, he could see the fixture did look a little looser than any of the other ones, so he moved on to another spot. Talmyna turned and left, leaving Keith in his own personal little heaven. 

 

As she wandered back through the halls, she ran into Shiro, “sorry for cutting your training session a little short,” she said. 

 

Shiro shrugged, “it’s okay, he was probably going to make a break for it at some point anyway.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

Shiro nodded, “when he’s on his own or with one of the others, he’s stubborn and won’t stop for anything, but with me he usually surrenders after a while.” 

 

“Probably because you were beating the shit out of him.” 

 

“I was not  _ beating the shit _ out of him. It’s sparring.” 

 

“And he was losing.” 

 

“Yes, he likes the practice but losing constantly gets frustrating for him.” 

 

“You seem to know a lot about him,” Talmyna glanced over at Shiro. 

 

Shiro smiled fondly, “he’s kind of my unofficially adopted brother.” 

 

“Unofficially?” 

 

He chuckled, “long story.” 

 

They fell into silence as they walked down the hall together. 

 

“My little sister was adopted,” Talmyna blurted out, “I mean, both of us were adopted, obviously, but we had different birth parents but were adopted by our dads.” 

 

“Me too,” Shiro said, “I have two dads.” 

 

Talmyna looked up at him, “you do?” 

 

Shiro nodded, “my mom got pregnant unintentionally but wasn’t going to be able to take care of me. My dads had been wanting kids for a while so when she asked them if they wanted to adopt me when I was born, they said yes.” 

 

Talmyna was about to respond when the comms came to life. “Talmyna. Allura.” Coran’s voice sounded stern, “I need both of you on the bridge.  _ Now. _ ”  

 

Talmyna turned to Shiro with a serious look on her face and pointed an accusatory finger at him, “you didn’t see me.” 

 

She turned and took off down the hall. Shiro watched her turn a corner and laughed. “You know they can track any person in the castle, right?!” He called after her. 

 

“I’m aware,” she called back, “but it doesn’t matter if he can track me, it matters if he can catch me!” 

 

Just then the comms turned on again, “Talmyna, don’t make me come after you.” 

 

In the background, Shiro could hear Allura’s voice, “run, ‘Myna, run!” 

 

He laughed and continued on his way.

 

Talmyna ended up running to the green lion’s hangar. As the doors closed behind her and she caught her breath, she saw that Pidge was sitting at a table, fiddling with a piece of technology, and Lance was sitting across from her, his head resting on his crossed arms. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the bridge?” Lance asked, lifting his head up. 

 

Talmyna shrugged, “I’m supposed to be where I want to be, and that place is not the bridge.” 

 

Pidge glanced up from what she was working on, “aren’t you supposed to be an adult? Like, not causing mischief and stuff like that.” 

 

Talmyna pulled a stool over to the table and sat next to Lance, “I’m seeing my father again after ten thousand years when I thought I never would. I think it would be practically illegal for me not to cause some trouble here and there.” 

 

“I like the way you think,” Lance said. 

 

“Me too,” Pidge said, “but I think if i tried something like what you pulled, my mom would literally kill me.”  

 

“How did you even manage to fill three entire hallways with bubbles?” Lance asked. 

 

Talmyna smiled, “it’s an old trick my little sister taught me. She figured out a way to make the soap bubbles expand and take over an entire space, even with only a drop of soap.” 

 

“She must have been pretty smart.” Lance’s voice quieted, aware that he was stepping into emotional territory. 

 

“Yeah, she could have done so many things in her life,” she looked around at Pidge’s table of gadgets and picked one up, turning the small metal box over in her hand, “she would have loved all this stuff. You two probably would have gotten along really well,” she said, looking up at Pidge, who had paused in her work. 

 

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Lance said, “I’m the youngest of my siblings but I have little nieces and nephews, so I can only begin to imagine what it would have been like. To lose someone that young, I mean.” 

 

“Yeah,” Talmyna rested her elbow on the table and leaned her head into her hand, “it was hard for me to come to terms with it at first. It took me so long to realize that they were actually gone. I miss my sister and my papa, obviously, but at least I have my dad now,” she sighed, “it’s more than what I had before.” 

 

“And we’re all a family here,” Pidge said, keeping her eyes fixed on her project, “so, you’re part of it now, too.” 

 

“Exactly,” Lance agreed, “you’re part of the Team Voltron fam now. No exceptions.” 

 

Talmyna laughed, “thank you,” Talmyna stood up from her stool, “I should probably go, before my dad comes hunting for me in here.” 

 

“Good luck!” Lance called as she walked out the door. 

 

She wandered down the halls, no longer running, and heard her father’s voice behind her. 

 

“Talmyna.” She turned to look at him. He had his arms crossed and a frown on his face, but it wasn’t genuine. His eyes sparkled with contained happiness. “The bubbles again? Really? I thought you had outgrown that trick with your sister.” 

 

Talmyna smiled and walked down the hall to stand closer to her father. “It was the first prank she ever came up with on her own, consider it a final tribute to her.” 

 

Coran chuckled and shook his head, his fake frown leaving his face. “What am I ever going to do with you?” 

 

“Not get me in trouble?” 

 

Coran gave his daughter a look, “as long as you never teach that trick to Lance and Pidge, then we have a deal.” 

 

Talmyna pouted, “why not?” 

 

Coran started walking down the hall again, Talmyna falling into step next to him, “they will not use that power for good.” 

 

Talmyna hummed, “they like your kids now, aren’t they? The six of them.” 

 

Coran hummed, “well, your father and I did always want a big family.” 

 

Talmyna laughed, “you know better than I do that if you had had more than two kids, papa would have torn all his hair out.” 

 

“Well that’s because you and your sister were such little troublemakers.” 

 

“You do know he helped us with a lot of our pranks, right?” 

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

 

“I think you would be the one tearing your hair out with a big family.” 

 

Coran held up a finger, “actually, I’ve had five rowdy human children now and one altean princess child for a few months now, and I haven’t gone bald yet. So I disprove your theory.” 

 

Talmyna laughed, “they don’t seem that rowdy.” 

 

Coran jabbed her in the shoulder, “you haven’t seen anything yet, my dear. Just you wait.” 

 

Talmyna wanted to ask what that meant, but just then alarms went off throughout the castle. Talmyna stopped in her tracks, not knowing what the alarms meant. Coran grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the bridge. “Come on, duty calls.” 

 

“What are those sirens?” 

 

“It means Galra are approaching. We have to go to the bridge and support the paladins where we can.” 

 

“We?” 

 

Coran looked at his daughter, “yes, well, since you’re here we might as well put you to work.” 

 

She stared at her father for a moment and smiled, “all right. Let’s go.” 

 

Because what’s better than a father, his daughter, his princess daughter, his alien daughter, and his four alien sons kicking some evil alien butt out in space? 

**Author's Note:**

> Coran had a husband and kids back on Altea and honestly dreamworks can fight me


End file.
